


It's Going Around

by Lyoko_Native



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Romance, Sickness, Slice of Life, mentions of puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyoko_Native/pseuds/Lyoko_Native
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya is just getting over a stomach bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going Around

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the most pointless thing I've ever written that is based on a conversation I had

Alya walked out of the school, yawning as she idly followed the path by memory. She pulled a crumpled up tissue from her pocket and blew her nose. She ditched it in the trash can before entering the park.

Nino, Mylène and Alix were sitting on a bench, going over the last few notes on a project for Mendeleiev's class. Alya called out to them, though her voice was weak. Nino looked up, and he grinned. He waved her over. “Hey babe. Are you feeling any better since last night?” He asked.

“Well, I haven't puked since yesterday morning. So, there's that.” Alya reported. They'd been dating for a few months now, so the initial awkwardness had passed. They were more comfortable around each other; both were able to share details of their physical and mental health. “But I'm feeling pretty run down. I think I'm just going to go home.”

“That sucks. I'm sorry.” Nino said. “I still think you should have stayed home today.”

“Well, I felt fine this morning.” She said. “You know, after the initial ‘oh God, why am I awake?’”

“Yeah, I get it.” He nodded. “If it makes you feel any better, you totally got me sick.”

Mylène crinkled up her nose. “You couldn't have mentioned this earlier when you let me borrow your phone?” She asked, though her tone was more teasing than upset.

“Well, it's been going around.” He said a little too quickly.

“You know, I think Ivan is getting sick, too.” She said. She shifted on the park bench, tucking her leg under her. She looked at Alya. “He was complaining about his stomach all last night.”

“Meaning he mentioned it once?” Alix asked.

“Well, he's, like, a tough guy.” She said with a half-frown. “He's not going to complain too much about anything he can't control.”

Nino nodded. “Same.” The insinuation that he was tough prompted a snort from Alya. He ignored it. “I woke up this morning, and my stomach was all like…”

“Mad at you?” Alya finished.

He leaned forward with a lopsided grin. “Totally!” He pointed at her emphatically.

“I was sick as a dog earlier this week.” Alix said loudly. “I was in sport and it was just me and Aurore, when all of a sudden I just had to get out of there.” She looked at Nino. “And I couldn't just puke in front of Aurore. I don't know her well enough to make that impression on her.”

“No, same. I wouldn't be able to puke in front of Aurore either.” Alya agreed.

Alix laughed. As she kept talking, she moved her hands wildly. “And so I run out of the stadium, right? And God, I puked almost as soon as I left. It was everywhere. Ugh, it was so gross.”

“Okay, you're right. Gross.” Mylène waved her off.

“Anyway, I feel way better at this point, so I try to go back into the stadium. But I'm locked out!” She continued.

Nino nodded again. “You told me this part.”

“And I'm pounding on the door, screaming for Aurore, because I know that she's there. But, like, two minutes go by and I'm still locked out!”

“How did you get back inside?” Alya asked.

“I walked around the building back to the entrance.” She explained. “Aurore was gone, but I saw Kim. He was like ‘what happened to you’ and I was like ‘do not even talk to me.’” She laughed again. “I was not in the mood.”

“I think it's one of those twenty-four hour bugs. I'm just tired now.” Alya put the conversation back on track. “I still feel gross and tired but the worst of it is this pain between my shoulder blades. That only acts up when I laugh, though.”

Nino nodded. “I'll stop by your house and give you a back massage tonight.” He said, almost without thinking. Mylène nudged him with a smile.

She shook her head. “Do you really want to touch me?” She asked loudly.

He paused, as though he was confused as to why that was her reaction. “I'm already sick!” He said through his laugh, his smile contagious. Alya folded her arms across her chest and looked away so he couldn't see her grin. “I'll see you tonight, then?”

“Yeah.” She admitted.

“Try to get some rest, tall child. You can't keep burning the candle at both ends.” He teased. Nino stood and hugged Alya, kissing her cheek sweetly before they parted. She gave him one last look before starting her walk home.


End file.
